


Every Triangle Has Three Corners

by Orange_Clown



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Clown/pseuds/Orange_Clown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku doesn't want to complete their sedoretu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Triangle Has Three Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I must sedoretu every fandom that I come into contact with.

Sora would talk, sometimes, about finding an Evening girl, a fourth for their would-be sedoretu. Selphie is often his choice – she’s Evening, and their friend. I would be perfect, he would insist.

Every time he does, Riku feels something dark and ugly rise in his chest. He doesn’t _want_ to complete the sedoretu, doesn’t want to share Sora and Kairi with anyone, even if that person is Selphie, a friend since they were small. He likes how they are now, having their complete attention. (They pay attention to each other, of course, but that’s alright. They’re both Morning and thus no threat to Riku’s claim.)

He tries to ignore the urges, shoves them away. Because four completed the sedoretu: a necessity for society to function. Four people were in balance, two Morning, two Evening, two women and two men. Three people were not, three people would stumble, would collapse and would never have the stability needed to have a proper marriage or to raise healthy children.

So Riku ignores the whispers and puts them out of sight so well that he almost forgets that he has them – until Maleficent whispers them _for_ him.

He could have them, she promises, could have them and _keep_ them, never have to share with an Evening woman. Keep them and protect them and love them, no matter what anyone else said.

That, more than anything else, makes him agree.


End file.
